


孕期可不可以

by xiayeowo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Loki, M/M, Top!Thor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiayeowo/pseuds/xiayeowo





	孕期可不可以

“他为什么还不出来…”Thor悻悻的用鼻尖蹭蹭弟弟圆滚滚的肚子。  
Loki看着自己欲求不满的哥哥，笑着说:“也许是肚子里面比较舒服。”  
“还要多久啊”  
“现在也…不是不可以。”邪神的恶作剧永远层出不穷，他故意贴着Thor的耳朵说:“我也想要你，哥哥。”  
Loki看着他哥哥的肌肉以肉眼可见的速度紧绷起来，与此同时大腿上抵上了一个又硬又热的东西。  
“可以吗？”  
“你最好收着你的雷电，不然我…嗯”。  
剩下的话被Thor吃进了嘴里。  
“我会轻点的。”  
Thor拉高薄被，把他的宝贝圈在里面，一边吻一边动手剥掉他宽松的寝衣。  
直到两个人都被Thor扒的光溜溜的时候，Loki才开始后知后觉的害羞，但这不妨碍他的本性，邪神永远喜欢恶作剧以及对哥哥撒娇，如果能看到哥哥为自己着迷那就更是妙不可言了。  
“跪着好吗？这样你能放松一点。”Thor揉捏着弟弟的脖子，眼神里仿佛带着雷电。  
“那样膝盖会很累！”Loki哼了一声:“你就这么对待你孕期的王后，哥哥？”  
“那你…”  
邪神的略微冰凉的手掌捂住阿斯嘉德神王的嘴，充满挑衅的看着他的哥哥:“我自己来，你坐着。”  
他闭上眼睛，亲昵的蹭了蹭哥哥的鼻子，坐在哥哥大腿上同时伸手摸上哥哥早已硬的出水的性器:“已经这么硬了吗？”  
Thor舔过他的上颚，鼻腔里喷出热气，呼吸烫的简直要融化他，但除了抚摸和亲吻却没有其他动作——他怕他一不留神伤了他的宝贝。  
Loki十分不满哥哥慢吞吞的动作，往日里那个野性的哥哥不是这样的，他喜欢与哥哥结合，那是疯狂的，仿佛血液里流窜着毒品一般让人上瘾。  
“你是不行了吗！阿斯嘉德有没有可以治不举的药，或者去中庭找蝼蚁，还是那个博士，他能不能治好你？”  
“…我怕伤到你和孩子，Loki，再这么挑衅你会吃苦头的。”Thor沉声说道:“小混蛋，气我很好玩吗，等我带好套子你会后悔的。”  
Loki看了一眼笨手笨脚给自己雄壮的性器戴套子的哥哥，无声的笑了。  
“我进来了宝贝。”  
他被哥哥托着屁股按下去，一点点吞下阿斯嘉德王那本来就天赋异凛的性器。  
“够了…唔…”  
Thor掰过他的脖子，舔吻着他的唇角等他适应，性器慢慢的磨着。  
老实说他真的很不喜欢套子这个东西，感觉跟哥哥隔了一层膜，不能完全的感受到他的哥哥，但是可以避免他一直怀孕，还是有点用处，不然他和哥哥的世界就只有孩子了。  
不过孕期不带套应该不会怀孕的吧？  
“哥哥…”  
“嗯？Loki，你好香…”Thor吮吻着弟弟的耳朵，沉浸在弟弟香甜的气息里。  
“不要隔着套子，哥哥”  
“别撩拨我Loki，我用了全部的意志力克制自己”Thor的手微微用力，在弟弟白皙的腿上留下鲜明的指印:“快忍不住了，宝贝。”  
“那就不要忍啊哥哥，我想要你…”  
Loki的话仿佛打开了阿斯嘉德王的某个开关，突然狠狠的撞进弟弟的最深处。  
“啊……嗯…哥哥…”  
他坐在哥哥的性器上，所有的感官全被哥哥掌控，每次进到深处时都被哥哥抵在敏感点上磨蹭，快感让他害怕让他想逃，却在每一次颤抖着双腿脱离哥哥的性器时被哥哥按着进的更深，深到他双眼失焦，眼中只有金发的阿斯嘉德王。  
“走神可不太好小混蛋，是我不够卖力？”  
Thor的鼻息喷在他的脖颈上，左手钳住弟弟的双手，右手则揉捏着弟弟秀气的阴茎。  
前后双重刺激让Loki大脑一片空白，快感在即将到达顶峰的时候却被阿斯嘉德神王生生打断。  
“Loki，我是谁。”  
Thor想让这个小骗子在清醒的状态下高潮，哪怕仅仅是说出自己的名字，也足矣。  
“要，哥哥，给我。”  
Loki焦躁的抓挠Thor的手臂，高潮生生被打断让他现在只想被狠狠的贯穿。  
“Loki，我的Loki…”  
“Thor，哥哥，给我，我要哥哥…呜…”  
眼泪顺着Loki的脸蛋滑落，一滴一滴滴在了Thor心上。  
“给你。”  
Thor抽出自己，再狠狠的撞进去，硬热的龟头抵在深处研磨，再抽出来，再顶进去搅动，Loki小声哽咽着，红色眼睛里泛出潮湿的水汽，身上冰蓝色的皮肤一点点覆盖了阿斯嘉德神的皮肤颜色，额头上长了出小小的触角。  
“这么爽？”Thor看着怀里恢复冰霜一族原型的Loki，男人的自尊心得到了巨大的满足。  
Loki哭喘着去摸自己早已硬的流水的性器，却被哥哥一把抓住扣住了手腕，只能带着哭腔求饶:“受不了了哥哥…呜…想射”  
“不许碰前面”Thor喘息着不断的顶弄。  
“呜呜太大了你出去…胀的难受嗯…要坏了…哥哥，哥哥…”  
怀里的人已经被快感折磨的开始胡言乱语了，Thor听的血液倒流，下身不管不顾的疯狂的抽插着，与此同时一口咬上了弟弟的后颈。  
Loki在阿斯嘉德王的喘息中迎来了高潮，没有碰过的性器流出浓稠的白色精液，被他的王涂抹的到处都是，就像标记一样。  
“哥哥…”  
他蜷缩在阿斯嘉德王的怀里昏睡，而他的王以绝对占有的姿势抱紧了自己的王后。


End file.
